Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo
Kroko: Ang Almat sa Zoo is a 2014 Philippine children's fantasy comedy-drama directed by Jay Altarejos, topbilled by the child actor Thirdy Lacson. It is also the second TV adaptation of Caparas comics novel Kroko: Takas sa Zoo from Klasik Komiks. The series was aired on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC from June 23, 2014 to October 3, 2014, in the pre-primetime slot moving TreseBella's The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) moving to 9;15 p.m. slot, replacing Maghihintay Sa'yo. Story The story starts with Jepoy Moreno (Thirdy Lacson), a young boy who meets with Kroko (voiced by Miguel Moreno) reduced to a laughably obvious fake rubber crocodile on an island barangay infamous for the gigantic crocodiles. Some humans such as Jepoy's mother Klarisse Gonzales (Maritoni Fernandez) and his father Rodel (Manny Castañeda) whose known that the crocodile human who embraced such the crocodiles adventure and Bryan Aguila (Victor Anastacio), a men who there is a alligator beings. How long that will take to eating the beat of Bayawak (Paul Robis), the man expertly skins did well for his wife within the zoo of animals, lake and trouble. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' * Thirdy Lacson as Jepoy Moreno * Miguel Moreno as Kroko (voice) * Maritoni Fernandez as Klarisse Moreno * Manny Castañeda as Rodel Moreno 'Supporting Cast' * Victor Anastacio as Bryan Aguila * Louise Abuel as Frico Mandaza * Polo Ravales as Alamid * John Regala as Lolo Moreno * Candy Pangilingan as Moda Moreno * Dinky Doo as Lolo Wago * Luz Fernandez as Mama Mia * Paul Robis as Bayawak * Jordan Castillo as Dennis Cornejo * Aiko Melendez as Alemanda * Lito Legaspi as Don Dominador Serpente Jr. Guest Cast * Arkin del Rosario as Martin Yap * Phoebe Walker as Josie * Lander Vera-Perez as Lancer * Chanda Romero as Miela Santarosa Episodes Theme song * Kroko (Theme Song, a parody of Good Boy by Blakdyak) - Hans Mortel Merchandise The Kapinoy Network is advantage of the show's popularly to the partnership with Sari-Sari Kapinoy as the merchandise Kroko Items, the merchandise that produce a school supplies (notebooks, pencils, erasers, bags, pencil case, watches, ballpen), T-shirts, toys, tumblers, wall clocks, rain gears, keychains, fan, mugs, stickers, caps, posters, among others are also being sold available in the market of supermarkets, supermalls, malls and so much more in Mega Manila and other provinces nationwide in very affordable prices. 'Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo mobile game' In August 2014, a mobile game was released IBC Interactive after the launch of Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo. The first mobile game that is based on a Philippine television series. It also plans to make more mobile games based on the popular Philippine television shows of IBC such as Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Born to be a Superstar, KapinoyLand, Janella in Wonderland and The Million Second Quiz ''a''re the huge success. See also * Coming Soon: Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo Plus Other IBC Updates * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC References External links * Official Site * Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo on Facebook * Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo on Twitter Category:Philippine television stubs Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine drama Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:Telenovelas Category:Fantasy television series Category:Television series by IBC Entertainment TV Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:2014 Philippine television series endings